Dcolemanh's Thomas 2: The Great Escape (Sega Dreamcast) on Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 Trailer.
Here is a trailer for Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas's Dream Team first installment for Sega Dreamcast, as Thomas 2: The Great Escape! Transcript *Dcolemanh's Voice: (off-screen as The UbiSoft Entertainment Logo music plays) *Narrator: There are times when Sodor's Glade of Dreams is as calm and peaceful as saved by our one and only hero, Thomas the Tank Engine. (Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, and Emily and her two green and white coaches, puff into the station together to meet each other) *Thomas: Hello, Emily. (whistles gleefully) *Emily: Hello, Thomas. (whistles cheerfully) *Narrator: Times when the little engine, who remembers being a kid in his youth, can always be expecting the world to remain saved. (at the hospital with James being aided from a nasty wreck of another train, the clouds become darker and darker) But there was a time when even the calmest day... could give way to the unexpected... (some spaceships swoop in out of nowhere in the Glade of Dreams) army of evil ruthless diesels, who are the enemies of all honest engines! (a shadow chuckles evilly and reveals itself as Devious Diesel) And the most fear of all these diesels, was the notorious Captain Devious Diesel, who is Thomas's worst nightmare. *Devious Diesel: FIRE! (his slaves obey. Molly (with her four freight cars) gasps and runs with Edward (with his green coach, light red coach, and dark red coach), who gasps and ducks with Stanley (with two tan coaches) doing the same. The pirates keep shooting at the homes with the residents who yelp in surprise, gasp in alarm, scream in fear, and flee in fright. The engines all gasp in alarm) *Duck: (with six freight cars and a caboose) Boco, help! *Boco: (with the Breakdown Train) Hurry, kids. *Narrator: Like Diesel 10, who tries to overtake the planet, Diesel's band of renegades would mysteriously come in from outer space... (Stepney (with two red coaches), Bill and Ben (with nine freight cars and a caboose), Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (with their log wagons) stand up to the diesels, but are no match for S.C.Ruffey, who knocks them out, cold, and locks them up in a cage. A frightened pig named Cody is locked in a pen with a vampire bat monster called Tuck, Holt Hyde (Jackson Jekyll's monster form), a vampire named Nagihiko, a black plant like creature with glasses, Mandark, and four yellow donkeys named Nelson, Dolph, Kearney and Jimbo, along with four other pigs named Kenny McCormick, Cartman, Kyle, and Stan, three frightened donkeys, and a gazel named Francis, Brad Buttowski, Sid Phillips and Bling-Bling Boy by Dennis) *Dennis: Well! (laughs evilly. Hector chuckles evilly) *Narrator: ...and then, while capturing the loving residents of the planet... vanished without a trace. *Bertie: You must escape, Thomas; you are our only hope! (the title shows a picture of Dcolemanh's Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, before the title shows Dcolemanh's profile, in order with the Sega Dreamcast Logo music playing in the background) Category:Dcolemanh